Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are an efficient source of bright light for computer monitors, televisions, cellphones, digital cameras, and a variety of other electronic devices and applications. White light LEDs can also be used in general lighting, architectural, outdoor, commercial, and/or residential illumination. True white light LEDs, however, are not available because LEDs typically only emit at one particular wavelength. For human eyes to perceive the color white, a mixture of wavelengths is needed.
One conventional technique for emulating white light with LEDs includes depositing a light conversion material (e.g., a phosphor) on a base material (e.g., indium gallium nitride (InGaN)). In operation, the InGaN base material emits a blue light that stimulates the light conversion material to emit a yellow light. Because yellow light stimulates the red and green receptors of a human eye, the resulting mix of blue and yellow light gives the appearance of white to the eye if the base material and light conversion material are matched appropriately. If not matched appropriately, however, the combined emissions appear off white and may reduce color fidelity of electronic devices.